Baby Fever
by stjtiger
Summary: A few years down the road, Ava decides she is ready for kids. Will Sara reciprocate her feelings or tell her no? Waiting for reviews before I decide to continue with more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Ava strolled into Sara's quarters on the Waverider, discovering the captain immersed in a book on her bed. "Getting caught up for book club, I see."

Sara giggled, "You could say that. What's up, babe?" She gently marked her place and set the book aside.

Ava sat across from her, stretching a hand out to her lover's knee. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Oh God…"

Ava shot her a look of annoyance. "I-I think we've been together for a while and. And… Well I'm getting a little case of… Baby fever."

Sara's mouth dropped open with a glimmer of confusion on her face, "B-Baby fever?" she questioned.

"Yes…"

Sara let the words process for a moment before responding once more, "Are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly a stay-at-home mom type of person. And I wouldn't want you to have to give up your career."

"I know that. And I'm not saying I want to give up my life to raise children. But I really wish I could come home to the pitter patter of little feet. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure we could work something out. Babe, I really want kids. I want kids with you."

"What about while you're at work? The Waverider is enough of a circus with adults. Do you really think adding kids to the mix would be any better?"

"We can hire a babysitter or a daycare. Are you just going to pick apart my idea or are you going to give me an answer?"

Sara leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. "Let me think on it, okay? This is a big decision."

Ava stood up, straightening herself. "Alright. We can talk about it more when you come home. Love you." Sara leaned forward to peck Ava's cheek.

"Love you," Sara called as Ava portalled back to her office. Sara slumped back into her pillows. "Well fuck."

"Captain Lance, if I may?" Gideon piped up.

"What, Gideon?"

"There is a situation in the brig that may require your intervention."

"Damnit. One day. Can't even have _one day_."

* * *

Sara was greeted by Ray beating on the inside of the cell door with Mick standing on the other side.

"Shut it, Haircut!" he yelled.

"What is going on?!" Sara questioned.

"Mick locked me in here for trying to conduct an experiment."

"On my heat gun!"

"Boys! I have bigger things to worry about than you two. Mick, let him out. Ray, ask permission before you take things. God! If she wants kids so bad, she can babysit you two."

"Hey now! This was in the name of science, and- Wait, what?" Ray was baffled by what he heard. Mick released Ray from the cell and Ray rushed over to Sara. "What are you talking about?"

"Ava came to see me just now. She wants kids and I don't know what to tell her."

"Well, do you want a bunch of rats running around?" Mick piped up.

"I do but I don't know that I-" Sara stopped herself with a sigh.

"That you what?"

"Ray, I'm a time travelling assassin. I'm not a stay-at-home, soccer mom with the ability to dedicate every minute to her kids."

"You don't have to, Sara. My parents both had full time jobs, and I turned out just fine." Ray gave her a toothy grin.

Sara gave him a look of disbelief. "And who says I want them to turn out like you?"

His smile faded. "Jax only had one parent growing up."

"Not helping, Ray."

"My point being. You don't have to be present every minute to still be a good parent. Plus, I know you can rise to the occasion. Look at how you adapted to being our captain. I have faith in you, Sara."

* * *

Sara sat in the library, surrounded by parenting books. She released a sigh, struggling not to ask Gideon. It was never good to know too much about one's future, but she wanted to know she was making the right decision.

"Gideon."

"Yes, Captain Lance?"

"Do Ava and I have kids in the future?"

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information."

"Why the hell not?"

"That holds potential for you to change your own future. I cannot allow you tamper with the natural timeline."

"Really? Jax slipped a note to the younger Grey and you didn't say a word."

"I cannot control Mr. Jackson's actions, nor yours. However, I do have my own protocall."

Sara sighed. "I'm not going to change my future. Just figure out if I need to say yes or no. That's all I need, is an answer sheet."

"Captain, I suggest that you follow your heart. It seems to have guided you fairly well thus far."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days had passed since Ava's initial inquiry. Sara had come home to Ava laying on the couch, watching tv. She kicked off her shoes and dumped her jacket on the kitchen counter. Sara rested her hands over Ava's eyes. "Guess who?" she whispered.

"Well I'm guessing you're not the guy from down the hall, here to rob me. Your hands look much too cute."

Sara bent Ava's head back to plant a kiss on her lips. "What are we watching?"

Ava ignored her question. "Have you thought about what I asked?"

Sara sat on the edge of the couch cushion and began to wrap herself around Ava. "About what?"

"You know what."

Sara simply kissed her again as she made herself comfortable. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sara kissed her collarbone.

"I asked you if you want kids."

"Ask me again in the morning." Sara began to nuzzle between Ava's breasts.

Ava pushed her away. "I'm asking you now."

Sara sat back. "You want an answer? I don't know. Kids are a huge responsibility."

"You're right. But Sara, there may never be an ideal time. Now is when we're both young and able to keep up. It's not like we can't afford it. We are both more than capable of adapting. We have no reason not to."

"What if something happens to one of us? With our jobs, there's no telling what could happen."

"Babe. I know you. You are the toughest woman I've ever seen. Nothing will happen to either of us."

"You can't promise that. I can't promise that." Sara sighed, "But if this is truly what you want. You know I can't tell you no."

"Really? You really want to be a mom with me?" Ava squealed.

"I want to be supportive and make you happy. But I want you to remember this will not be easy." Sara kissed her. "Now, what do you say we head upstairs? I've missed you."  
"I've missed you, too." Ava brought her in for a kiss.

Sara's hands floated across Ava's body, planting kisses here and there. Left breast, Right breast, Stomach. "You're gonna look beautiful. All big and pregnant."

Ava started giggling and pulled Sara down on top of her. She slowly guided Sara's hand between her legs. Sara got to her feet, wrapping Ava around her to carry her upstairs. Splaying Ava across their cotton sheets, Sara went to the nightstand. "What do we want tonight?"

"Surprise me."

Sara threw a blindfold toward Ava, digging around in the drawer as she put it on. Two pairs of handcuffs came next. Each held a hand to the headboard. Sara found a dildo and laid it on the bed for easy access. She crawled between Ava's legs, lifting her shirt and kissing up her body as she went. Once she found her lips, a hand went to Ava's pants, undoing them and slipping her hand inside. Ava released a groan at the feeling. Sara captured her lips, Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. With a gentle tug, Sara released and moved up to her ear.

"Moan for me baby." she whispered, tickling Ava's earlobe with her tongue, eliciting a giggle. She kissed the nape of her neck and her hands once again found the waist of Ava's pants. Sara pulled away and tore the material from its owner.

Crawling back onto the bed, she stopped at Ava's lace panties. Sara kissed the forming dampness, running her index finger along the center. Ava shivered with each pass of the finger. "Please, Sara. I need you so bad. I need to feel you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command." Sara pushed the panties aside and ran her tongue along Ava's clit. Kisses followed on each thigh, as fingers began teasing her clit and dancing around her entrance. Sara lapped at her clit, making circles with her tongue.

Moans escaped Ava's lips, "Please baby." The first finger is inserted. With a bend of Sara's finger, Ava's moans became whines. "More, Sara!" She retrieved the dildo, rubbing it in Ava's juices on her clit. Sara gently replaced her fingers with the dildo, making Ava gasp. "Yes! Yes, baby!" Sara thrust it in and out as Ava's whines became louder.

"Come on, Ava. Cum for me."

"I'm cumming, Sara! I'm cumming!" Ava held Sara's face tight against her clit, riding out the erupting waves of the orgasm.

Sara licked her clean and removed the blindfold. She placed a kiss on Ava's lips before she began to remove the cuffs. "That was almost too easy."

"You know I'm not one for mastubation. You've been gone for a while."

Sara tossed the toys in the nightstand drawer. "You can always come see me. You know that."

Ava rolled onto her side to face Sara. "I wanted to give you time to think."

"I don't know what kind of mom I'll be but I'll give it a shot." Sara crawled up beside Ava and placed a hand on her side.

Ava sighed. "Do you remember when we had a mission being counselors at a summer camp?"

"Yeah, I remember. God, that was so long ago."

"That was when I knew. The way you acted with the kids. You were so much better with them than I was. I will never forget that, and neither should you. I'd be more worried about me as a mom than you. You were made for it."

Sara pulled Ava closer into an embrace. "I love you so much. I know we can do this together."


	3. Chapter 3

Google. Though usually helpful, today was a maze all its own. Every google search required sifting through pages upon pages of blogs, anti- and pro- gay adoption and conception propaganda. Very few actually contained the information Ava was searching for. "Babe, you finding anything?"

"Nope, nothing yet. Have you considered just asking your doctor?" Ava just turned to her with a look of annoyance. "You don't have a doctor? Are you being serious?"

"I've never needed one!"

"Time to get one. At least someone to get you through this."

"We trust an AI with life threatening injuries all the time. Surely, it can be the same way with this."

The pair strode into the med bay. "Gideon, we want a baby!" Sara called out.

"To perform artificial insemination, I will need a sperm sample. You may use whomever you choose."

Sara looked at Ava, "Who do you want to be your sperm?"

They pulled up a database of all males on the ship and in the time bureau. "I am not producing Rory's little hellion. What do you think about Ray?"

"Ray would be ok. Nate?"

"Nate would be a good option."

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Sara sighed, "Nate, Ava and I want you to be our baby daddy. All you have to do is jizz in a cup and Gideon will do the rest."

"No, if I'm going to do this, I'm getting full benefits. But, why me?"

"Because you are a physically fit, young guy who we believe would produce healthy children that may look fairly similar to us."

Nate took in a sigh. "Ok, lowkey always wanted this, so gonna say yes. This will be purely pleasure on my end. No daddy duties once little Lance is here."

"Perfect. Meet us later in my quarters."

Sara trekked back to Ava's office to tell her the news. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said yes, as long as we do it the old fashioned way and no daddy duties afterward."

"Daddy duties?"

"You know. Changing diapers, feeding, burping, basic parenting things. I told him it would be no problem. Clear your afternoon, we're meeting him in my quarters."

* * *

Nate cautiously approached Sara's bedroom, a room normally off limits except for emergencies. The door opened, revealing Sara and Ava sitting on the bed across from each other. "Well, let's get this party started," he announced.

"Ground rules first," Sara paused him. "You wanted pleasure, so you get both of us."

"Perfect."

"She's the one getting pregnant. If you're gonna cum, keep it in her. Safeword is mangos."

"Wait, safeword?" Nate was began rethinking his decision.

"Yeah. So if anybody gets uncomfortable with anything happening, we say that word and everybody stops. Very important when trying new things." Sara paused for a moment. "You ready Nate?" He skeptically nodded. "Are _you _ready Ava?" She gave a nervous nod. "Been awhile since I've done this," Sara smiled as she went in for a kiss from Ava.

Their kiss deepened and Sara laid her down on the bed. Nate followed close behind as she did so. He stripped off his shirt before laying beside the pair and kissing along Ava's side. He peeled the shirt from Sara's body from behind her, kissing her muscular back as he revealed it. Sara slipped her hand under Ava's shirt to find her breasts. Ava took a handful of Sara's hair and pulled her back. "Get in here, Nate."

He leaned down past Sara's shoulders and placed a kiss on Ava's lips. Ava sat up just enough to get her shirt and bra off. Nate immediately buried his face in her breasts. He could feel his pants growing tighter as his dick grew harder.

"Someone's eager," Sara remarked noticing the bulge in Nate's pants. "I think we need to show him who's in charge here." Sara flipped Nate on his back. Ava rolled on top of him with Sara off to the side. Ava quickly began teasing the bulge, grinding on him. Sara kissed him and danced her hands over his chest.

Ava crawled off of him and began taking his pants off. His erection bounced free and Ava took it in her mouth. "Oh God, Ava." Sara stayed with his chest and started sucking on his nipples. Each action by the girls only made him harder. "Ava, get on before I burst."

Ava removed her mouth from him. "Nope. I'm in charge, remember? You can cum when I say you can." She moved back up to rub her wet pussy on his raw member, making him release a moan. "Sara, why don't you shut him up awhile?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Sara removed her pants and underwear in one clean motion and mounted his face, facing Ava who was still toying with Nate's engorged dick. Nate, barely able to breathe now, sucks in a big gulp of air between Sara's legs. He began lapping at her clit as he bucked his hips, ready to enter Ava. She sat up and went to hover her entrance over him. She shot a nervous look over at Sara. "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"If you're not ready, you don't have to."

"It's just, I've never been with a man before."

Sara was slightly taken aback by this new information, though tried not to show it. Nate's head tried to shoot straight up. "Wait, what?" he muffled between Sara's legs.

"I know it's embarrassing!" Ava exclaimed.

Sara tried to calm her down, "It's ok. I'm right here. If you want to stop, we can. I'm right here. Nate will go slow and let you get comfortable. This is all about you."

Ava gave a nod of approval and began to slide onto Nate's shaft. Nate struggled to hold himself back from pounding into her. He gently thrusted as she met his base. Each thrust became quicker and more forceful. Soon, the room filled with moans and Nate was reaching his orgasm. "Please, Nate! Give it to me."

"Take it from me, Sharpe!"

Ava leaned forward to kiss Sara's lips as Sara took her breasts into her hands. Ava felt herself clench around Nate as her release washed over her.

Feeling the new pulsation, Nate is also pushed to his climax. Sara lifted off of his face and allowed him to breathe.

"That was amazing," Nate sighed as Ava also rose off of him. "This a one time thing or what?"

Ava and Sara looked at each other. They had both failed to think that far ahead. "Um. Good question. How about we see if it worked this time and go from there?" Sara fumbled around with her uncertain answer, shifting her gaze between Nate and Ava. "Unless you feel otherwise?"

"Yeah, let's definitely see how this round worked out," Ava shared her girlfriend's response.


End file.
